Beyond The Wall
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Set after "Destroyer." What actually happened to Lex Luthor and Darkseid?


Beyond The Wall

_Somewhere beyond known reality…_

Their minds had merged. Lex was sure of that. They were much alike, after all-both driven by the desire for control, for power, for destiny. And, Dammit, Darkseid was as stubborn as he was. Even so, they were finding ways of coexisting, out here where physical form didn't matter.

"You knew this would happen," the former leader of Apokolips growled, somewhere around him. Lex couldn't see much of anything in the brilliant light, but he could imagine Darkseid towering before him. "Once you gave me the Equation, there was no turning back. And this is my reward…"

"It's what you wanted-and what I had to do," Lex calmly replied. God, it felt good to have a clear head again. It had been a long time. "As much as I loathe Superman and the rest of his self-appointed do-gooders, they had a point. Earth is my planet, too-and it wouldn't have been worth ruling over a burnt-out cinder."

"Do you really think I would have allowed it to come to that?" Darkseid growled. "I wanted to bring order to the Universe."

"And I wanted to be President of the United States," Lex pointed out. "Well…sometimes we never get the things we want-or thought we wanted."

"What are you talking about?" There was arrogant dismissal in Darkseid's voice, but also a hint of curiosity-the same curiosity that had originally caused him to find the Anti-Life Equation and unlock its secrets.

Lex mentally grinned, knowing that he had him. "Think about where we are!" he said. "This is the edge of reality-the source of all dimensions, all creation! Do you realize what that means?"

"It means little if we cannot leave," Darkseid pointed out.

"Ah, never underestimate the resolve of a human with a 12th-level intellect or higher. You see, I happen to know a few things about quantum physics. Things like matter teleportation, for example. We exist here as consciousness, but what is thought other than another form of electro-chemical energy? I think I've found a way back, and for us to do what we were truly meant for-if you're willing to put aside your desire for revenge against Superman."

"Kal-El has been my greatest foe," Darkseid objected. "At any rate, what would you have us do-become gods with the gift of forbidden knowledge?"

"No," Lex quietly replied. "I think I'm beyond that now." He chuckled. "You know, it's funny-when I told the world I'd reformed, I never thought that maybe I'd actually meant it. I want to start out small-take on a new identity, maybe even start my own little hero team. I might even be able to talk to Batman about it. I know he's had his reservations about the Justice League's power."

Darkseid considered what Luthor was saying. Power, after all, didn't always have to come from brute force. Sometimes, especially on a planet like Earth, you needed what the humans called a soft touch.

"Very well," Darkseid said. "I will return to Apokolips-which I'm certain has fallen into another civil war by now-and bide my time. If you require my assistance, I will respond-in my own fashion."

"And your fight with Superman?" Lex queried.

"As you said…I think I'm beyond that now. Make no mistake-if we ever came to blows again, I might not hesitate to eliminate him. But for now…it appears we have an understanding."

"That's all I ask," Luthor replied. "Well, then…shall we go?"

_Justice League Headquarters, Metro Tower, Metropolis_

"What was that?" J'onn J'onzz suddenly looked startled as he watched news footage of peace talks between Northern and Southern Rhelasia.

"What is it?" Batman replied. "Has something happened at the talks?"

The Martian Manhunter shook his head. "No," he said. "I just thought for a moment that I felt two very powerful consciousnesses arrive on Earth…but then it was gone."

"Maybe you've been working too hard," Wally West gently jibed. "I told you, you weren't getting enough sleep. Grandma Flash always used to warn me about that, too."

"Well, we could all use a break." John Stewart "Come on; let's go grab something to eat. Superman and Diana are monitoring the peace talks. Red Tornado and some of the others can handle things for at least thirty minutes."

"I'll pass." Batman turned his attention back to the main viewer. "Bring me something on the way back."

"Suit yourself," Flash said as he and the others left. "But they got a special on chili dogs at my favorite fast food place today."

Batman let them go. He didn't tell them the real reason he was staying behind-because he'd noticed something, too, a couple of blips on a tracking screen. They had only been there for a second or so, and maybe they were only ghost images…but even so, Batman was wary. He remembered John and Shayera's warning:

"_Believe half of what you see…" _

"…_And none of what you hear. They'll be back."_

"_And we'll be ready for them."_

That's what J'onn had said. But even now, as Batman watched the talks continue, he wondered if they were…and what, really, Lex Luthor and the Lord of Apokolips had planned.

To be continued?

THE END


End file.
